Lady of Chibis STRIKES!
by Beautiful Nightmare Girl
Summary: Heh heh heh... I'm HYPER! This is YGOSM! I may need to move the rating up to PG-13...
1. heh

Beautiful Dreamer: heh heh heh...  
  
Yami: Oh great... She has an idea...  
  
Serena: Well... It might be a good idea!  
  
Yami: Not if it involves chibis!  
  
Serena: Why?  
  
Yami: Do YOU want to become a chibi?!?!  
  
Serena: Hmmmm.... You have a point.  
  
Beautiful Dreamer: Well, don't freak out yet! I need to dream something up first. Heh heh heh...  
  
Yami and Serena: O_O  
  
*Yami and Serena back away*  
  
Beautiful Dreamer: One of the pairings will be Yugi+Hotaru!  
  
Yugi and Hotaru: O_O  
  
*Yugi and Hotaru back away*  
  
*Beautiful Dreamer grins evilly*  
  
*Yami, Serena, Yugi, and Hotaru run away*  
  
Beautiful Dreamer: 0_0 Where'd you go!?!? I want to zap you!!!!  
  
Ryou: That's probably why they left... -_-()  
  
Beautiful Dreamer: -_-()  
  
Yami, Serena, Yugi, and Hotaru: -_-() 


	2. First Strike

Beautiful Dreamer: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or Sailor Moon. Ya happy now?  
  
Yami: Yes.  
  
Beautiful Dreamer: NOT YOU YAMI!  
  
Yami: !0_0!  
  
~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~  
  
~!*!~Midnight~!*!~  
  
It was dark. Everyone was asleep. Well, not everyone. The Lady of Chibis was at work. She had big plans for the duelists and senshi. She pulled out a notebook and began to write in it.  
  
Day 1  
  
My plan will soon come to life. Heh heh heh... Soon, specially selected duelists and senshi will become chibis! I will use my Chibi Laser to do this. They will only remember the fact that they are senshi or duelists. I am in a tree near Yugi and Yami's house. Soon, I will zap the hikari! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
The Lady closed the notebook and put it away. Then, she pulled out a laser gun and snickered to herself. With the Chibi Laser, her plan was finally complete! The Lady climbed through a window and zapped Yugi. She immediately jumped out the window. She shook the tree she had climbed in to and her notebook fell to the ground. She smiled to herself. Her plan had come to life and soon everyone would know it!  
  
~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~  
  
Beautiful Dreamer: Ya like it?  
  
Yugi: INRUSTICE!  
  
Beautiful Dreamer: -_-()  
  
Ryou: REVIEW! 


	3. Tiny Duelist

Beautiful Dreamer: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or Sailor Moon.  
  
Yami: Thank God...  
  
Beautiful Dreamer: ¬_¬ Shut up...  
  
~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~  
  
~!*!~Morning~!*!~  
  
Terrified screams filled the Motou household. Mr. Motou rushed to Yugi's room.  
  
"What's wrong Yami?" he asked.  
  
Yami pointed to Yugi. At least, what was supposed to be Yugi. There, peeking out from under the bed covers was a three-year-old version of him. The three-year-old jumped up from under the covers and grabbed his dueling deck.  
  
"I a dewwist(duelist)!" the chibi declared. "I fight you!"  
  
Mr Motou and Yami sweatdropped. Yami tried to contact Yugi through mind link, but it was no use. The door was locked somehow.  
  
"Hotaru is going to want to know about this," Yami said "So is Kasusu, Ryou might have a victim."   
  
Then, he ran downstairs and grabbed the phone. He dialed Hotaru's number.The phone rang twice, then a woman's voice came on the line.   
  
"Outers residence," the voice said.  
  
"Hello, Setsuna," Yami replied. "Is Hotaru there?"  
  
"Yes, she is," Setsuna said back.  
  
~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~  
  
Beautiful Dreamer: heh heh heh...  
  
Everyone except Beautiful Dreamer and Yugi: REVIEW OR SHE'LL TURN US INTO CHIBIS!  
  
Beautiful Dreamer: -_-() 


	4. The Call

Beautiful Dreamer: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or Sailor Moon. However, I do own Kasusu Keruri.  
  
Serena: That's good ^_^  
  
Beautiful Dreamer: -_-() Whatever...  
  
~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~  
  
~!*!~Later~!*!~  
  
The phone rang at the Keruri household. Kasusu ran to get the phone. When she picked it up she heard Yami's voice on the line.  
  
"Hi Kasusu."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Do you think you can come over... soon?  
  
"Sure! Why?"  
  
"There's something I need to show you."  
  
"Okaaaaaay..."  
  
"Just come."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Kasusu hung up the phone and grabbed her shoes. Right after she put them on she ran out the door and to Yugi and Yami's house.  
  
~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~  
  
Beautiful Dreamer: The next chapter will come out as soon as someone reviews. Maybe later... Depends on if I'm finished with the chapter...  
  
Ryou: Just review 


	5. Flying

Beautiful Dreamer: Heh heh heh...  
  
Everyone: -_-()  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or Sailor Moon. However, I do own Kasusu Keruri. Blah blah blah...  
  
Yami: Just get on with it...  
  
Beautiful Dreamer: Okay ^_^  
  
Yami: -_-()  
  
~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~  
  
When Kasusu got to Yugi and Yami's house, she got a surprise. Yugi was jumping up and down yelling "I a dewwist! I a dewwist!" Kasusu stared at the chibi in horror.  
  
"I had no idea that you were afraid of chibis," Yami said.  
  
Kasusu was still staring at Yugi. "Yami... I am seriously afraid of chibis!" Then, Kasusu ran out the door, screaming.  
  
~!*!~Meanwhile...~!*!~  
  
Two girls were walking down the street.   
  
"What do you think Kasusu is doing?" asked the blond-haired girl.  
  
The brown-haired girl pointed to a cloud of dust up ahead. "Theres your answer, Breeze."  
  
"Sam?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What do you think will happen if she runs into us?"  
  
"We all go flying!"  
  
The cloud of dust got closer. The two girls heard their friend screaming. Suddenly, all three girls were in the air.  
  
"Okay, Kasusu," Sam said. "Spill it."  
  
~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~  
  
Beautiful Dreamer: Heh heh heh... Cliffie!  
  
Everyone: -_-()  
  
Yami: Review... 


	6. Victim Number Two

Beautiful Nightmare Girl: Heh heh heh...  
  
Everyone: ~_~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or Sailor Moon. Sam and Breeze belong to my friends.   
  
However, I do own Kasusu Keruri.  
  
~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~  
  
After Kasusu told what happened, Sam and Breeze burst out laughing.  
  
"I'm serious!" Kasusu yelled as her pendant began to glow.  
  
Seiun appeared from the pendant next to the girls. "Why don't you call Ryou to see if hes  
  
been chibified?"  
  
"Good idea." Kasusu pulled her cellphone out of her pocket and dialed Ryou's number.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Oh my god, Ryou! I'm so glad you're not chibified!"  
  
"Huh? What happened?"  
  
"Yugi's been chibified. Seiun, Breeze, Sam, and I are in the air..." The girls fell to the  
  
ground with a crash. "Okay, we're on the ground now."  
  
~!*!~Meanwhile...~!*!~  
  
The Lady of Chibis was standing in front of Darien, holding her Chibi Laser. "Give me the  
  
Golden Crystal or else!"  
  
Darien couldn't hear too well. "What?"  
  
The Lady raised her laser and zapped him. "Now I have my second victim..."  
  
~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~  
  
Beautiful Nightmare Girl: Dun Dun Duuuuhhh... Cliffie!  
  
Serena: NOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Beautiful Nightmare Girl: And thanks to Bunny Aino for some ideas! ^.^  
  
Everyone: !O_O! Review... Now... !O_O! 


	7. Searches and Meetings

Beautiful Nightmare Girl: Heh heh heh...  
  
Yami: Why do you do that?  
  
Beautiful Nightmare Girl: Do I need to answer? Heh heh heh...  
  
Yami: -_-() *sees notebook labeled Lady of Chibis STRIKES* What do you have in that notebook?  
  
Beautiful Nightmare Girl: Heh heh heh... That is my "fabled notebook". Heh...  
  
Yami: O_O;;  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or Sailor Moon. Sam and Breeze belong to my friends.   
  
However, I do own Kasusu Keruri.  
  
~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~  
  
~!*!~Later~!*!~  
  
Hotaru arrived at Yugi's house. "I have a feeling that this evil has already striked a second time."  
  
Yami nodded. "Let's search the city."  
  
~!*!~Meanwhile...~!*!~  
  
Kasusu had called Serena to tell her about the chibifing. "We don't know how fast this evil works."  
  
Serena was worried about Darien. "You search for the one who's doing this. I'll search for chibis."  
  
~!*!~Later~!*!~  
  
They had all searched for quite some time. They were all ready to give up when Serena spotted Chibi Darien. "Darien!"  
  
Yami was coming from the opposite direction when he saw Chibi Darien. "Just as Hotaru suspected!"  
  
The two came running toward the chibi. Serena was the first to look up. "Hey, you're cuter than Darien! In non-chibi form, I mean." She sighed. "Looks like we're both gonna have to baby-sit."  
  
Yami looked up and nodded. "Yes. This might be tough..."  
  
~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~  
  
Beautiful Nightmare Girl: Heh heh heh... This is becoming... interesting. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Marik: THAT'S MY EVIL LAUGH!!!  
  
Beautiful Nightmare Girl: TOO BAD!!!  
  
Malik: *whispering to Marik* I suggest you don't mess with her. She'll chibifi you.  
  
Marik: O_O;; umm... REVIEW! 


End file.
